Occhio di un Principe
by tsukikitty
Summary: "… But I like your eyes, senpai." B26, probably to stay as a oneshot. Fluffy fluff. Not too exciting, lol.


I've been obsessed with KHR lately. You may or may not be getting a flood of KHR fics from me, lol.

Title = "Eye of the Prince." So original, I know. LEAVE ME ALONE.

Disclaimer: I _might _own KHR if I put it on my Christmas list this year. We'll see.

.

**Occhio di un Principe**

.

Fran had knocked several times to no avail, so he finally decided to just open the door. "Senpai…" He stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell upon the sleeping prince in front of him. It wasn't how innocent he looked sleeping; no, that's not what got Fran. What got him was the flesh that was showing between the thick blonde locks on the prince's face. Thick black eyelashes were in clear view, resting carelessly against his pale cheek.

The illusionist stood there in the doorway, food tray in hand, staring at the eye. He had never seen Belphegor's eyes, nor had anyone else in the Varia, to his knowledge. He moved toward the bed, still gazing at the eye.

"Bel-senpaaaaiii. Bel-senpaaaaaiiii."

He was about to nudge the sleeping figure when the eye groggily flickered open. Fran stared at it. He'd never seen eyes of that color before; it was blue-gray and completely mesmerizing. Flecks of gold swam in the blue and made it shine with an amber undertone. It was actually two separate colors, he realized, becoming even more fascinated.

"What do you want, Frog?" As Bel came to his senses, he immediately knew that something was wrong, and shifted so that his hair once again fell over his face.

"… Lussuria-nee-san asked me to bring this to you." Fran held out the tray while Bel scoffed.

"What is it? Soup? How unfitting for a prince."

"It's your own fault for getting sick, stupid senpai. But I guess even fallen princes get sick sometimes, too."

Bel just groaned and threw a knife half-heartedly at the illusionist, not having the energy to properly retort.

"Ow."

"Come feed me."

"No."

Bel scowled, readying a few more knives as Fran turned away towards the door. "Why not?"

"You really expect to throw knives at someone and then have him feed you? You really are stupid, senpai."

The new knives were promptly imbedded in his back, and he sighed before pulling them out. "Have fun with your soup." He threw the knives back on the bed and walked out the door.

.

"Froggy."

"Nn?"

It had been a few days since Bel had gotten sick, and he had recovered quickly. Now he was lounging around, shining his precious knives, while Fran sat in the other the chair and fiddled with his ring.

"You saw my eye the other day, didn't you?"

"Yes. It was really pretty."

Immediately, three knives were sent whirring across the room.

"What was that for?"

"The prince doesn't like being called 'pretty,' stupid frog."

"I didn't call you pretty. I called your eyes pretty."

Bel gritted his teeth. He wanted to throw more knives, but he had just polished them, and it would be such a waste to dirty them so soon. Fran, however, just turned around to face him, completely calm as always.

"Seriously. It was the prettiest eye I've ever seen. All different colors and really shiny and cool-looking."

The prince felt a bit uncomfortable at that moment, as Fran was looking straight at him, completely unwavering. It was like now that he knew what his eyes looked like, he could see right through the curtain of hair that hid them.

"… Don't be stupid, Frog."

"No, really." Fran titled his head a little. "Why do you always hide them, senpai? Your eyes, I mean. I think people would like them if they saw them. _I_ like them."

"Che." Bel turned away, feeling more awkward by the second. Did he… Really mean that?

"Why does it matter, Froggy?"

"I'm just curious. Do you not like them?"

Bel rested his chin in his hand, shifting in his chair a little. "… You're wrong. Other people don't like them."

Fran blinked. "How do you know? You never show them to anyone."

"Shut up, Froggy. You don't know anything."

"What, has someone seen them? And that person didn't like them?"

"Stop asking stupid questions!" Bel stabbed his knife into the armchair, emitting a loud ripping sound and a dull crack. Fran didn't flinch, though, and kept up with his questions.

"Is it a touchy subject?"

Bel suddenly pushed himself off of his chair and stomped over to Fran, lifting him up by his collar.

"Oh. I guess it is."

"Stupid frog! You saw it, so it should be obvious."

"What should?"

Bel threw him back down and scowled, taking out a knife and twisting it around in his fingers. "It's called sectoral heterochromia, you idiot frog. It's abnormal. Ugly."

Fran watched the prince's back as he stabbed another knife into the chair. "… Is that why your family didn't like you?" Bel whipped around and threw a fresh knife at his partner. It would've got him right in the face, had he not ducked. "Ah," he said, pulling the weapon out of his hat, "so that is it. But your brother covered his eyes, too, right? So did he have it, too?"

"… He had normal heterochromia. It's much more common than sectoral, but he still wasn't accepted, either. So we both had to cover our eyes."

"But now that you're away from your family, why do you still cover them?"

"Because, stupid frog," Bel snapped, "princes don't have weird eyes. They have perfect eyes. It's a disgrace."

"Oh." There was a moment of silence during which Bel tugged his knives out of the armchair and roughly polished them up again.

"… But I like your eyes, senpai."

"Shut up."

"They're the coolest eyes I've ever seen, really. I wish I had cool eyes like that."

Bel continued to polish, gritting his teeth as he did so. His whole life he had been rejected and forced to hide his eyes. Everywhere he looked he saw people with bright eyes and dull eyes and eyes that were the same color, and he hated it. The truth was, when he met Fran, the first thing that had struck him was how perfect his eyes were; they were such a beautiful, bright mint color that he had never seen before. Perfect, unlike his own ugly eyes.

Before he knew it, Fran was crouching beside his armchair, peeking out from over the side. "Bel-senpaaaaiiii."

"What now?"

"Your eyes make you unique, don't they? So shouldn't you be proud of them?"

"No. Go away."

"I want to see them again."

Bel shifted uncomfortably again. "Why?"

"You don't listen, senpai. I want to see them again because I think they're really pretty."

"No."

Fran stared hard at Bel before hesitantly reaching out a hand. Bel froze instantly, immediately shooting a hand up to stop him. Fran paused at this, but when he tried to move his own hand, he found that Bel's grip loosened. He blinked a few times before pausing again, letting his hand hover over the blonde's long bangs, then let his fingers brush away the golden strands. He pushed them to one side of his face, revealing the blue-gold orb he remembered, along with the other blue one, framed with the same thick black lashes. They were the most gorgeous things he had ever seen, and he didn't want to look away.

Bel looked up and met Fran's eyes, and the latter's widened more than they ever had before. He leaned in close so that their noses were almost touching. Up close he could see every golden fleck and every variation in color, and it was beautiful, and he didn't even notice the pink tinge beneath, on his partner's cheeks.

"… Well? Happy now?" Bel grunted, quickly looking away. He could feel his cheeks getting warm, and he didn't like it one bit. It was a weird feeling.

Fran, on the other hand, was entranced. He kept on staring until finally Bel shook his head around, causing his bangs to fall back into place. There was a long, somewhat awkward silence until Fran finally spoke in his usual sarcastic monotone.

"Wow, senpai… You'd make a pretty girl."

"What did you say, stupid frog?" Bel sliced a knife through the front of Fran's hat, pushing him away. The two bickered noisily until Squalo made his shrieking entrance and assigned them a mission, shouting on and on about what noisy little brats they were. Soon the pair was off to get ready and the matter of Belphegor's eyes was never mentioned again.

Still, Fran wanted to see his senpai's eyes again someday.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I love Bel and Fran so much.

Just FYI, Bel and Rasiel having heterochromia is not a legit part of my headcanon as of now; it just popped into my head as a nice little ficlet idea. I find the concept of heterochromia to be really fascinating~ Also, yes, I know that Lussuria has apprently seen Bel's eyes. I chose to ignore it because it would interfere, so deal with it. ;9 I might do something more with this story later, but I'll probably get lazy and just not.

Reviews are always welcome and are very much appreciated~


End file.
